Quarter Slice of Time
by Piplup1212
Summary: Bday oneshot for DrewsGirl4Eva. May and Dawn are having a Christmas party. May goes to get the tree fresh from the woods and doesn't come back. Everyone gets worried, it doesn't help with the fact an avalanche just occurred. If May is under there, it's a fifteen minute limit before the death of our favorite brunette. CS. Slightly based off DC: Quarter Slice of Time


**Pokemon oneshot**

**Pip: Hello! I'm writing this for one of my FFN besties, DrewsGirl4Eva! It's her birthday today! **

**May: Hi! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Pip: I do not own Pokemon. Why do you think I'm writing this? I'd do something more spectacular if I did.**

* * *

><p>The thin shred of sunlight burst through the clouds on this cold day in December. A girl in her teens let out a quick, sharp breath as she rubbed her gloved hands along her sleeves.<p>

"W-why d-does December ha-ave to be s-so c-c-cold?" She asked. She turned her head and saw a blob of pink coming closer. Instinctively, she waved her arm frantically.

"DAWN!" She yelled. The blob stopped and then ran like the raging winds.

"May! What are you doing here?" The blob, Dawn, asked. May shivered.

"Waiting for you." She answered. Dawn blinked.

"Oh. Sorry but I got held up. Come on! I need your help for the party!" Dawn squealed, wrapping her hand around May's free one and hauling her off.

"Dawn! Let go! I can walk too!" May shrieked.

"I got a better idea! Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn yelled, a beam of light shone and the form of a pokemon shown.

"Togekiss, bring us to my house." Dawn commanded. Togekiss cried her name and May hopped on behind Dawn.

"This makes it faster but it's Fa-reezing!" May shrieked, shivering violently.

"No need to worry, we're almost there." Dawn sang, her voice unsteady with her chattering teeth.

"That's when I worry most!" May cried.

"Okay, I'll handle decorating the tree and you handle the food tasting. Everyone eats food you love." Dawn said, fantasizing about the end product.

"I'm in." May sang, imagining cookies and cake. She smacked her lips with a satisfied hum.

"You did take out your door for Piplup right?" May asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Darn, Skitty might run out. She wanted to play in the snow." May frowned.

"Don't worry. She won't. Lean!" Dawn yelled. May and Dawn leaned as Togekiss dipped leftward.

"I invited everyone we know. Even Harley. He isn't that bad anymore." May said. Dawn nodded.

"Once we get there, we'll have a snack and I'll find a fresh tree to cut down with my pokemon." Says May, looking at the roof she recognized as Dawn.

"Ditto! Lean!" Dawn exclaimed, leaning forward. May followed and Togekiss dipped down. They safely landed and made their way inside Dawn's house. She had the house fully decorated and the smell of gingerbread filled the air.

"Mmm... You made my favorite Christmas time cookies!" May squealed in delight, racing to the kitchen where a silver platter contained some freshly baked cookies.

"That's what best friends do!" Dawn sang, playfully nudging May's arm once she got there. May smirked, something she had begun doing.

"Yes. I did get you that limited edition make up palette." May remarked knowingly, grabbing two cookies. Dawn squealed.

"Favorite. Person. Ever!" Dawn shrieked.

"Next to a certain plum haired boy. Maybe even that childhood friend of yours?" May teased. Dawn blushed and put on a menacing glare.

"Bows before bros." Dawn scoffed. May laughed and bit into her cookie. They bickered about who they liked and what they liked and all that.

"I'm gonna go get the tree." May announced, grabbing her coat and gloves and fixing her Pokeballs.

"Okay. See ya in thirty minutes." Dawn said. May nodded.

"I promise I'll be back by then." Was the last thing Dawn heard May say for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I've been wandering around for fifteen minutes before stumbling, literally, I fell off the side of a hill, upon the perfect tree. My eyes gleamed. I shouldn't be here but this tree was perfect!

"Blaziken! Take the stage!" I cried. Blaziken roared his own cry. In the distance, I heard a unfamiliar one.

"Can you cut that tree down? Without burning up the forest?" I asked. He nodded, kicking and punching the tree. I let out all my other pokemon.

"Help Blaziken cut down the tree. Just in case I don't come back, get Dawn and the others. I need to check something." I said. They nodded their cute heads. As I walked off in the direction of the unknown cry, I bit my lip in worry. I can't bring my pokemon because then they would all want to come.

"Hello? Anybody there? Hello?" I called as I went deeper into the woods. The crunching snow under my feet and a whacking sound in the near distance, the smell of pine, and the feeling of my warm jacket battling the coldness didn't help. The pine was relaxing in a way but still distracting.

"Hello? Anybody need he- oh my..."

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"Hello? Anybody there? Hello?" A voice called. We froze in fear. They mustn't discover us! We stood in silence.

"Hello? Anybody need he- oh my..." She froze, trembling from coldness and possibly fear. I looked at everyone and nodded towards her, signaling to get her. We charged in and she fell back on a rock, landing in what looked to be a painful position as she tried to run. I whispered to one of my people and they scurried off to do as I told.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Everyone was here and awaiting May's arrival. My starter pokemon resting in my arms.

"We should go and get her." Our red head, Misty, says, causing everyone to nod. I shook my head.

"May can handle it. She probably forgot her way back but she'll get here. Give her twenty minutes." I say, causing nervous whispers to break out under the music.

"She's right. May can be naive but she gets the job done." A peach/salmon/light red haired woman, Solidad, said. Sighs of relief contaminated the room. I looked out the window to see a lot of snow fall from the one of the big hills leading to the valley below.

"You don't think our snickerdoodle got stuck in that do Ya?!" The purple haired man, Harley, exclaimed in horror. I shook my head violently.

"May knows not to go down there this time of year. She's fine." I stated, waves of more relief washed over us, easing the tension.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Ash, our raven haired friend asked. We shut our mouths and listened. There was a faint scratching/pawing sound at the door. I got up and opened it. May's party pokemon stood with a tree and odd expressions on their face. I lit up.

"You brought the tree! Wait, where's May?" I questioned worriedly. I forgot about my starter and a idea clicked in my head.

"Piplup, ask them what they are saying and tell me." I said, setting him down.

"You two buddy." Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. They began talking to each other.

"What did they say?" Ash and I asked in unison.

"Pip! Pip, piplup!" Piplup cried, flailing him little wings.

"Pi, pikachu!" Pikachu cried as well. Ash and I gasped, earning worried stares from everyone.

"Well?" A green haired teen, Drew, asked, clearly agitated and worried. I took a deep breath.

"May disappeared." I said. Everyone looked at Ash, eyes screaming for it to be a horrible joke. He nodded. This caused everyone to break out in worried gasps and words.

"Hurry!" Misty yelled.

"Wait!" Ash's first rival, Gary, yelled. Everyone turned to him.

"That avalanche earlier, it wasn't natural. I studied them for a while for some research. Something caused it. That was at least seven minutes ago. If May is out there, there's a chance she buried by it-"

"We only have eight minutes to look for her! If she's unconscious and hasn't gotten out, she'll freeze to death!" Ash shouted. Gary nodded.

"I would ask how you knew, though I just did, but we need to hurry!" Misty yelled. I got Togekiss out. Paul, he didn't talk so yeah, got a Staravia, Drew with his Flygon, and Ash with his Charizard. Everyone got on someone else's pokemon and we flew to where the avalanche was. One minute had passed. May's pokemon searched the ground.

"May! Where are you!?" We shouted. Sadly, no answer. Another minute passed.

"Drew, call May's cell! Misty, Ash, and I don't know her number. She said she gave it to you!" I called. Drew nodded, grabbing his cell phone and punching in numbers.

"Listen for the ring!" Misty shouted. We stayed silent. A ringing could be heard from the rightmost area. We flew there and dug frantically. I saw a bit of red sticking up, grabbing it, I found it to be May's cell.

"Blaziken! Melt the snow!" I shouted.

"Troublesome, that could burn her and the sudden change in temperature could do something." Paul grunted. I nodded. I wonder where Kenny was? Oh yeah, he left to Unova last week.

"Hurry! Four minutes!" Gary shouted, digging the ground. Glaceon used dig but she couldn't make a tunnel in the snow without it collapsing. I looked over at Drew. He was looking around furiously.

"May!" I sobbed as I dug furiously. We had finished the area. May was nowhere.

"May!" We all cried.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I breathed heavily as I slowly woke. The air was getting thinner.

"May!" A familiar voice sobbed. I slowly blinked awake.

"May!" A chorus of voices cried.

"Guys... You came..." I wheezed. I could barely talk and move. I thought of ways to tell them where I was. I was freezing.

"They're here..." I breathed as I tried lifting my leg to kick the snow. I winced at the pain.

_'I must help them. They must escape! If they do something to them like me, I'll kill myself once I get outta here!' _I thought frantically.

"May!" They cried. I coughed weakly. The lack of air in this pack of freezing powder was getting to me.

"We can't give up! We just can't!" A familiar voice spat out. I smiled weakly.

"Drew..." I whispered before feeling hazy and blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I breathed heavily. May wasn't here. She wasn't there. The avalanche covered the whole area. I pounded my fist on the ground.

"May where are you?!" I hissed. I never had a chance to tell her.

"May!" They cried.

"One minute. Guys, we can't find her..." Gary said quietly. I glared at him.

"We can't give up! We just can't!" I spat out. Solidad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Drew, one minute isn't enough time to find her here." She muttered. I brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Drew..." May's voice echoed in my mind. I looked towards the base of the hill. There was way more snow there.

"That snow formation at the bottom of the hill looks unnatural." Gary muttered. I ran over and started digging.

"May! You must be here! She must be here! Help me!" I yelled. Everyone scrambled to different areas.

"Twenty two seconds." Gary hissed. I dug faster. I widened my eyes slightly as I saw familiar brunette hair. I dug faster. May.

"Guys, I found her!" I yelled, pulling her out and resting her head on my lap. I took off a glove and put my fingers to her neck.

"Her heartbeat is faint but still there." I announced. Everyone sighed as they fell back.

"Drew! Hug her or something! We need to raise her body temperature!" Solidad and Gary chorused. I blushed and tied my scarf around her neck and bringing her closer.

"May..." I whispered softly. Her breaths were short and quiet. I sighed in relief.

"Drew..." She muttered. I looked at her.

"May, who did this?" I asked softly. She slowly blinked her eyes.

"People... wanted... lakes water... must run..." She whispered before fainting. I stared at her.

"Guys. Something's wrong. We need to go." I said. Dawn whimpered.

"A little too late. Look!" She whisper shouted, pointing towards something. Two people stood on the top of the valley. Next to them, Alakazams floated/stood. We backed into the hill.

"Did you do this to her!?" Misty shouted. The person on the right, a woman, laughed.

"No dip Sherlock. She saw us gathering the lakes water. It's supposed to have special qualities and we hope to use it for evil." She yelled. Her partner, a man, stepped up.

"That's right. I'm Daniel. This is my partner, Brooke." He announced.

"Correction. I'm Brooke and this is Daniel, my partner." She stated.

"You didn't have to hurt her!" I yelled.

"There can't be witnesses. We had to find a way to... Rid her from this world. There's a better one on the other side." Brooke snickered. I scowled.

"Flygon! Dragon Breath!" I yelled. He cried and flew up but was immediately hurled into a tree.

"Psychic. Helps out a lot." Daniel howled.

"You're just lucky our men left or you would be six feet under." Brooke taunted.

"Piplup! Whirlpool! Togekiss Aura Sphere!"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Staravia, wing attack."

"Flygon! Dragon breath followed by flamethrower!" I yelled. The attacks managed to hit their pokemon, temporarily knocking them down.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Flygon, give it all you've got!" I yelled, the attacks came together, shocking the foursome and hurling them into the sky. **(A/N sorry if they can't actually use some of the moves) **We returned out pokemon and May slowly followed.

"Drew..." May murmured. I looked at her.

"I hurt myself. I think I sprained my ankle of something." She said. I looked at her boots.

"Let's get back in." I said.

"Guys, May says she broke or sprained her ankle. Let's go." I said. Everyone nodded. They distanced themselves away from us, as if expecting something.

"Drew?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"May?"

"You just said my name."

"Of course I did. What?"

"... I... I love you." She shyly whispered, immediately hiding her face. I blushed and stopped.

"I do too." I say. She looks at me with wide eyes and a tiny smile before I locked lips with her.

Click! We stop and see Dawn, Misty, Solidad, and Harley taking a picture.

"Guys!" May squealed.

"It's cute." Dawn said.

"My friend just got her boyfriend. What else should I do?" Misty shrugged.

"Your parents will love this." Solidad smiled. I scowled. Harley's sickening grin filled me with horrors.

"Blackmail." He answered, laughing like a mad man, leaving May and I blushing like crazy. He started walking away. Everyone else just started following awkwardly.

"Wait guys." Dawn said. We looked at her.

"Any ideas on getting up without flying? May must be cold enough as it is." May nodded as everyone looked at her.

"Climbing a steep hill with snow and ice. Just great." I say sarcastically before May kisses my cheek.

"Just don't drop me, okay?"

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this and to DrewsGirl4Eva, happy birthday! And if this was actually good and I know your birthday, I might write one for ya. If you noticed, I used line breaks. It's ****_so_**** much work just to copy and paste them because my ipad won't let me do them. Anyways... See ya! **


End file.
